Good To You
by korrasamiyumikuri
Summary: Korra returns to Republic City after being gone for 3 years. Did Asami miss her? Will she be happy to see her? Rated M


**Every word of this story was written around the lyrics belonging to two songs:**

**'Good To You' Marianas Trench &amp; 'Beside You' Marianas Trench.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Korra shifted from one foot to the other for the third time in the past two minutes and tapped her fingers on the boat's railing. She had been on this ship for three days and she was ready to get off of the sea vessel and get settled back in at Air Temple Island. The ship had pushed its way through the thick fog that was covering the harbor, revealing the docks of Republic City. Korra felt her heart both jump and fall when she saw the people lined up along the shore to see her arrival. _Ready or not, here I come._ From amidst the crowd came a loud bark followed by the Avatar's polar bear dog, charging through the mass of people and leaping from the docks into the water, to swim to Korra.

"Naga!" Korra excitedly jumped over the boat's railing and swam as fast as her arms would carry her to her furry companion. Naga nuzzled her head into Korra's chest and whimpered, the woman grabbed fistfuls of Naga's fur and buried her face in the polar bear dog's wet coat, feeling her tears overwhelm her and cascade down her face. "I missed you too girl."

The audience of spectators all responded in unison of '_Aw's!_' and _'How sweet?"_ watching the Avatar saddle her polar bear dog and ride to into the marina. Korra climbed down off of Naga and laughed as the beast shook her fur of the water. Within moments, Korra was surrounded by the people of Republic City all shaking her hand and patting her on the back to welcome her home. She politely nodded and thanked everyone as she started to make her way through the crowd. She stopped when she saw her friends all standing together and waiting for her. Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin…Asami. The Avatar and the CEO locked eyes instantly and the rest of the world faded away. Korra vanished into the lush green meadows of Asami's eyes, as the raven haired beauty sank into the deep blue oceans of the smaller woman. The non bender pushed her hands into the pockets of her blazer and made her way to where Korra stood, their gaze never leaving one another. Asami reached out her hand to the smaller woman and Korra found her body moving despite her, to reach out and take the taller woman's hand in her own.

Asami smiled, trying to hold back the overwhelming urge to fling herself into Korra's arms. "Avatar Korra. Welcome home."

_Home._ The tan woman felt the CEO's energy as their hands met and the sound of her voice made Korra dizzy from its intoxicating melody. Asami Sato, was _home._ She felt the older woman slowly rub small circles against Korra's skin with her thumb. The Avatar tried to speak but found that she couldn't. _What's happening? Why can't I talk?_ Korra's hand was ripped from Asami's and all at once the meadow disappeared and the non bender was quickly being pushed away from the younger woman. _Asami! Asami, please don't go! No!...I'm sorry. _

Bolin had grasped the still soaking wet woman into his arms and picked her up, spinning her around in the process, "Korra, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Spirits Bolin, put the poor girl down. She's been traveling for days. She's probably exhausted." Lin walked over to the two friends and released the earth bender's grip on the Avatar. "Hey kid, how you doing?"

"I'm fine." Korra responded curtly. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she needed to see Asami. The tan woman was cut off from her pursuit of the heiress, by Mako pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, welcome home. Glad you're back." The firebender smiled.

Korra smiled in return and was quickly pulled into an embrace by her old airbending teacher. She felt herself relax into the older gentleman's arms and she hugged him tightly. She had not realized how much she had missed him. "Tenzin. I missed you."

"And I missed you too Korra." Tenzin rested his hand on Korra's shoulder and smiled at his "adopted" daughter.

The Avatar looked between each of the faces of her friends and she felt herself begin to tear up again. She had been so lonely when she ran away and now here she stood, with the people who would literally give their lives for her. But there was a face missing. Korra quickly scanned the crowd and looked for Asami, feeling the rush of emptiness wash back over her. "Where's Asami? Did she leave?"

"No worries, you'll see her tonight at the party." Bolin chimed in and slung his arm across Korra's shoulders.

"BOLIN!" The others chided the earthbender and threw their hands to the air in frustration.

"Sorry." Bolin squeaked and moved behind Korra to hide himself.

"Well I guess now that the moose rat is out of the bag, I should go get ready too. I still have to wrap your present." The metalbender gave Korra a quick pat on the arm and made her way to her car.

"Come on Bo, we gotta go get ready too,' Mako grabbed his brother by the back of his neck and pulled him into a headlock, 'Maybe your present to Korra will be you learning how to keep a secret."

"Ow Mako, watch it. Ow! Bye Korra!" Bolin called out as he was being pulled away by his brother, still in a headlock.

Korra laughed and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. "You mind if I ride Naga back to Air Temple Island? I want to spend some more time with her." The polar bear dog perked up at the mention of her name and wagged her tail furiously.

Tenzin nodded and pointed to the ship that had just arrived in the marina, "You go get settled and rested up. I'll retrieve your bags and bring them to you."

"Thanks Tenzin." Korra hugged the airbender again, before jumping into Naga's saddle and giving her a quick nudge with her heels.

* * *

Asami gripped the steering wheel of her Satomobile harder and let the tears fall freely as she raced through the city streets. She knew it would be hard to see Korra again after all this time, but she didn't know it was going to be like this. All those nights that she laid awake staring at the moon, knowing somewhere Korra was looking at the same beacon in the sky. The late night dreams of seeing the Avatar had become reality. She knew she shouldn't have ran away from Korra's reunion, but she had felt something…when their hands touched. Asami had held onto the smaller woman's hand as she felt the Avatar's essence fill every inch of her body. It scared the industrialist and she had fled. She missed Korra with every fiber of her being, but she was scared. _What if she gave Korra her heart? What if the Avatar ran away again?_ Asami pulled into the garage of Sato Manor and turned the car off. She slowly stepped out and felt her body weaken as she slumped against the side of her Satomobile. The CEO reached into her pocket and retrieved a folded piece of paper. She slowly traced her fingers along the edge. Asami didn't need to unfold it to read it; she had memorized it word for word.

* * *

_Asami,_

_I'm so glad things are going so good for your company. I knew you could do it. You're smart, beautiful and talented. You can do anything you set your mind to. I can't wait to see your new line of Satomobiles. Promise me a ride when I get back? I have been doing better. I walked for the first time last week! Katara said that I have to take it easy so I don't hurt myself again, but between me and you, I have already started trying to run again. I miss Republic City, I miss 'Team Avatar'…I miss you. I thought I heard you laughing the other day and when I turned around I was disappointed when I didn't see you. More than anything, I regret not letting you come with me. When you asked if you could come, I felt like I was such a burden to you already. You were dressing me and pushing me around in the wheelchair, I needed to learn how to take care of myself so I could heal. I want you to see the new me, to be proud of me. I don't want you to see me as that weak girl anymore. It means so much to me that you stood by my side when I was at my absolute worst. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself. I can't wait to see you again. Do you remember when I told you the story of the Moon Spirit? If you're ever missing me terribly, just look to Yue. No distance is too far. When I get back in a couple of months, do you think we could talk? I have a lot of things to tell you, things that I don't want to write in a letter. I look forward to your next letter, they keep me going. I'll write soon._

_ -Korra _

* * *

Asami crumpled the paper in her hand and felt her jaw quiver. Korra had sent that letter over a year ago. It was the last time the CEO had heard from her friend. Asami threw the letter across the room and cried out in anguish as she felt her composure break. She kicked over the trash bin that sat beside her work table and delivered a few more swift blows to the already fallen receptacle. _How could I have been so stupid?!_ The heiress flung her tools across the garage floor; _How could you actually think she was coming back for you! She left because you wouldn't leave her alone! You scared her off!_ Asami sobbed unabashedly and picked up her stool using of every ounce of strength to throw it crashing into the wall. Asami staggered backwards and hung her head, burying her fingers into her long dark hair. She was so broken. She looked around the garage at the wake of her destruction, catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the car windows. Asami felt a new surge of energy flood her body and she grabbed a tire iron, quickly smashing the window on the driver's side of her Satomobile. She swung with such fervor that it scared even her. She moved her way to the front of the car and lifted the hood. She brought the tire iron down on the motor in quick blows, causing the engine to spark and ignite in flames. She raised her arms for another swing, when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, pushing her against a wall. A body pressed tight against hers and shielded them with an air bubble. Asami looked into Korra's eyes and she felt weak all over again. She heard the explosion of the engine and broke into strangled sobs.

Korra extinguished the flame and turned to stare into Asami's eyes and tuck a strand of hair behind the older woman's ear. She cupped the heiress' cheek. The CEO felt herself melt into Korra's hand, but quickly remembered the source of her anguish and pushed the Avatar away from her.

The smaller woman didn't try to hide the hurt she felt and took a step towards the non bender. "Asa.."

Korra was cut off by the hard slap across her face, delivered by Asami's hand. She stared once again into emerald eyes and she swiftly closed the distance between them. The CEO tried to push the Avatar away again, but the stronger woman grabbed her wrists and pulled her into her embrace. The heiress began to sob uncontrollably, trying to twist and turn to break free of Korra's grasp.

"Korra, no!' Asami choked out, 'Let me go, let me go!"

Korra captured the CEO's lips with her own, in a hungry kiss. The raven haired beauty slowly responded by wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's neck. Asami was the first to venture her tongue into the other woman's mouth and moaned at the feel of Korra's tongue moving against hers. The two women explored each other's mouth, both feeling their bravery begin to build. Korra's hands began to wander over Asami's body, sliding under the taller woman's blazer and pushing it off of her shoulders. The non bender untucked Korra's shirt from her pants and slid her hands up the toned muscles of the Avatar's abdomen, eliciting a moan from the smaller woman. Clothes were quickly torn from the bodies wearing them and tossed to the floor, hands were no longer shy; rubbing, tugging and pinching on sensitive skin. Their lips were swollen and sore from nibbling and sucking. The new lovers stood in the middle of Asami's garage, with nothing separating them, but the thin cloth of their underwear.

"Korra, please?" Asami moaned as the Avatar sucked hard on a pressure point, guaranteeing a bruise.

Korra picked the taller woman up and carried her to the destroyed Satomobile. She opened the back door and cleared the space of glass, carefully laying the non bender on the seat. Asami and Korra locked eyes as the Water Tribe Girl, slid her briefs down her thighs, revealing herself completely to the non bender.

Korra separated Asami's knees and kissed her way down the creamy thighs to the lacy red thong that covered the CEO's core. Korra pressed her lips to Asami's hips and slowly brushed them across the soft skin. Asami moaned and lifted her hips in response to the praise the Avatar was showering on her body. Korra slid Asami's thong down the length of her legs and marveled at the smoothness of the older woman. Korra crawled between Asami legs and pressed their center's close. The warmth of Korra's heat against her own drove the CEO crazy and she had to grip the seat to keep from slipping away completely.

"Asami…do you trust me?"

Asami felt herself tear up again and nodded with complete honesty. The Avatar placed her hands on either side of the older woman's head to brace herself…and she moved against her.

The feeling of their centers touching for the first time was a feeling neither would ever forget. Asami could feel Korra's excitement as she slid against her folds. Asami held Korra's face in her hands, staring into her 'clear as the sky' blue eyes and brought her forehead to rest on hers. Asami felt herself break again and she cried, her tears spilling down her face. Korra pressed her lips to Asami's eyelids, kissing away her lover's tears and moving against her faster.

"I'm so sorry." Korra pressed her head to Asami's again and looked into emerald eyes that sucked her in

"Please don't ever leave me again." Asami quietly begged.

Korra felt her heart break. She could never leave this woman again, even if she wanted to. "You've been good to me… and I'm going to be _so_ good to you. I love you Asami."

Asami's eyes widened at the declaration of the Avatar's love. The non bender grabbed the smaller woman's face in her hands and brought their lips flush together. Korra entered the Avatar state the moment they kissed and she froze above the CEO. Asami felt waves of energy and light surround her and fill her, until she was overflowing and drowning. Korra began moving against the heiress vigorously, pressing them closer together and mixing their pleasure. The muscles of her arm started to tense and she began bucking her hips wildly against the raven haired beauty beneath her. Asami wrapped her legs around the Avatar's waist, holding her as close as possible; the two woman climaxed simultaneously, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Asami moaned loudly and threw her head back, pure light emitting from her eyes to match the Avatar's.

* * *

"_In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements….but the energy within ourselves."_

* * *

Both of the women's orgasm subsided and their eyes slowly returned to normal, but something felt different. _They _felt different. It was as if Raava had left Korra's body and taken the raven haired beauty's heart and life force to fuse it with her own being. Korra and Asami were one. They were forever linked. Asami pulled the smaller down to her and the Avatar laid her head over Asami's heart, listening to the sound of her lover's heart beat.

The CEO wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her tightly in her embrace. "Korra, what just happened?"

The Avatar smiled and kissed Asami's chest, "I just completed my healing."

* * *

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story! I hope you all find or have already found that one person who will be _'Good To You' _and who will always stand '_Beside You' ;)_**


End file.
